


Bound

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No bondage just a hitman with a book hobby, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: Sleepy confused reader thinks John was working at home….. leading to some book related romance n’ sexy sweet smut.*cues up unchained melody, hits play*This goes from fluffy to smutsville so definitely NSFW.Hope you enjoy!





	Bound

You woke up from your spot on the couch with a startle. You had put down the sweater you were knitting and closed your eyes for a moment but must have fallen asleep because you had a hard time trying to figure out what those sounds were coming from the kitchen. 

“Ah, fuck! God dammit!” You heard John yell.

You bolted from the couch and practically skidded into the kitchen. Something must be wrong. Really wrong. There were drops of dark red on the kitchen floor. He was facing away from you running his hands under the tap.

“You were working today? “Oh my god, how bad is it this time?!?” You were in full blown panic mode. 

“What?” He asked confused. “Yeah, downstairs” 

“YOU WERE WORKING DOWNSTAIRS?!?!” You bellowed and you were mid lunge for the first aid kit under the sink when John grabbed your arm. You were still half asleep and when John turned to look at you with his hair dishevelled, shirt spattered and hands dripping with dark red you gasped deeply.

“I was working -- well am working -- on a book! Not work work. Book work.”  
“It’s ink. It’s just ink.” He said calmly. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Sorry.” 

Ink was smeared up your bare arm. You could see where it had dripped onto your tile floor in neat little dots. “Is that going to stain?” You said gazing at the floor. 

“Ah shit -- I’ll get it” He said with a grimace as he grabbed the rag you hadn’t noticed in your sleepy haze off the counter and scrubbed at the floor. Well, I guess that answered that question you thought to yourself.

You didn’t know whether it was the sudden jolt of adrenaline or what but you burst out laughing. You had to grab onto the counter to keep upright because your whole body was shaking with laughter. Having gotten the last of the drips off the floor John stood up and eyed you for a moment before shaking his head and chuckling too. He wiped the ink off his hands as best he could and pulled you in for a kiss. His fingers softly traced the sleep lines on your face. 

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t know you were sleeping.” 

“Honestly, I don’t think I knew either.” You said with a sheepish grin.

He grabbed your hand and started leading you to the basement. “I want to show you what I’m working on. I think you’ll like it.” You smiled and squeezed his hand. It wasn’t often that you ventured down into his basement workshop and it was even rarer for him to ask you to join him there. Nothing was off limits in the house to you and you were always welcome down there it was just that you sensed he needed that space, that time to quietly rip apart and put back together his books and also in the process, himself. It was unspoken but never taken for granted and everytime he emerged from the basement, newly restored book in hand the gratitude he held in his heart for that time and space shone brightly in his eyes. 

You descended the stairs behind him and savoured the feeling of the cool air against your sleep warmed skin and the smell of old paper, leather and beeswax. You sighed and John turned to you looking concerned. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t --”  
“That was a good sigh not an upset one. I just love how it smells down here” You said.  
His face relaxed again and he smiled softly. “You have a whole sigh based language and maybe one day I’ll learn how to speak it.” 

“Well, you are good with languages.” You replied. “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.”

He smirked and lead you over to the counter top where he had a large roasting pan set up next to a stack of blank paper and some small bottles of inks. 

“I thought I’d try my hand at water marbling my own end-papers.” “Want to give it a go with me?” 

“You know I’ve never met a craft project I didn’t like.” You said as you bumped him with your hip.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed” He said before he kissed your forehead and bumped you back gently.

“I’d like to see how it works before I try though.” You said with a big grin. 

You watched as John set to work adding dashes of ink here and there over the surface of the water. Dots of black, red, white and gold shimmered and changed shape. He picked up a skewer from the counter and gently dragged it through the water creating new patterns and swirls as the colours merged and spread out. He laid a piece of paper onto the surface of the water, pressing lightly with his fingers to make sure it was fully in contact with the ink. He quickly ran a brush around the edges of the pan to pick up any excess ink and then carefully pulled the sheet up and out of the pan. He held it up for you to see. 

“Oh, this is beautiful John.” You marvelled as your eyes traced over the page. “You’re REALLY good at this!” 

“It’s pretty easy.” He said with a shrug as he turned and hung the page up to dry.

You wound your arms around him and pressed your face into his back. “Just take the compliment, ok? I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true.”  
He laughed at that. “Yeah, you don’t have a poker face.” He squeezed your hand, unwound your arms from him and turned to face you. “Ok, your turn.” “Just be sure to work quickly. You don’t want the ink to dry otherwise it won’t stick to the paper.” 

You nodded and started adding colours to the water. You sprinkled dots of blue, purple, black and silver all over the water. You grabbed the skewer and ran it through the dots before you picked up a piece of paper and gently laid it on top of the water, smoothing it over like John had before. You removed the extra ink from around the edge of the water with the brush and very carefully peeled the paper off the surface of the water as John watched you intently. He took your marbled page from you and hung it up next to his and then wrapped an arm around your waist. 

“You’re pretty good at this too.” He tilted his head to the side and smiled “hearts may be a little too whimsical for most of the books I work on but I can see it working on some.” He said. 

“I can’t wait to see how your next books turn out John. Your work is already so stunning and now that you can customise the end-papers yourself?” You shook your head in amazement. “You’re saving stories book by book, taking well loved and worn copies and breathing new life into them, giving them the chance to keep going and to give meaning to so many other people.”  
“Sorry, I’m--” He cut you off with a kiss.

Your words and gaze so flooded him with emotion that he didn’t think he’d be able to stop himself from crying. It had been a long, long time since he had felt this seen, this understood, this accepted and this deeply loved. 

He tenderly held your face between his hands and when he pulled back you could see he was blinking back tears. “John is ev--” His eyes stayed trained on your lips and he kissed you again urgently, this time pulling you in tight against him, holding you as if he was trying to stop you from slipping away. You slid your hands up under his shirt, feeling the smooth warm skin of his back under your fingertips somehow needing to be even closer than you already were. He pulled his lips from yours and rested his cheek gently against your forehead. You closed your eyes and waited. Waited for whatever it was that overwhelmed him, whatever it was he needed to say. 

“I love you. So much.” His voice was thick with emotion and you could feel how tense he was under your hands. “It struck me today that half asleep you ran towards danger, you ran towards me to deal with whatever fucked up thing that you found. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve this.” 

At those words you leaned back so you could look him in the face and put your fingers against his lips, quieting him. “Enough.” He reached for your hand to keep talking but you batted it away. “No, John”  
“I know you have a hard time wrestling with everything that’s happened but what happens between us? Yes. You deserve me. You deserve love and to be cared for. You were honest with me from the start about your life and what our life together would be. I accepted that and I still accept it. The reason I ran to you, to help you is because of that trust. I KNOW you. I’ve been afraid in relationships before, hell -- I’ve had the displeasure of running across some very bad men before and believe me when I tell you that if you weren’t deserving? I wouldn’t still be here.”

A wave of relief washed over him. This was something he had been carrying with him for a while now turning the uncomfortable thought over and over in his mind. He could see from the set of your jaw and the steady gaze of determination that it was better he didn’t argue with you and just let this go. You were accepting and loving but also stubborn as fuck. He just nodded his head almost imperceptibly before he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against yours.  
You leaned into his kiss, opened your mouth to him and slid your hands higher up his back brushing over his scars and feeling the taut muscle underneath. He wound a hand into you hair and grabbed your hip with the other. He walked you backward until he had you pinned against the counter, your mouths still joined together. You broke off your kiss, feeling the need to catch your breath. His hair fell across his face as he gazed down at you with his eyes lit with a mix of adoration and lust.

He lifted you up onto the counter, pressed himself between your thighs and nuzzled his face against your neck. His lips grazed you gently and teasingly at first and you moaned softly and tilted your head further to the side exposing more of your neck to him. He slid a hand into your hair and nipped and sucked at your soft delicate skin. You hooked your legs around him pulling him tighter against you. A low hum escaped him as you ran your palm over his jeans gently squeezing when you felt his hard cock through the fabric. He pulled his lips from your neck and kissed you roughly, his beard prickling against your chin as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. He gripped your hips tightly and slid you forward against him wanting to get as close to  
you as possible. You pulled away from him and he marvelled at how pink your lips were from his rough beard and hungry mouth. 

He pulled your tank top over your head and let it fall to the floor before taking off his own shirt. He dipped his head to your chest and trailed kisses along the top of your breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue before holding it not so gently between his teeth. You could feel yourself soaking your shorts. He turned his attention to your other nipple and you gasped as his teeth pulled against your sensitive flesh sending a jolt of pleasure straight to your cunt. You rocked your hips against him and he stepped away from you as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of your shorts and roughly tugged them off. 

He stood for a moment just staring at you wanting to sear the image of you sitting naked, legs apart and waiting for him into his brain. He chewed his bottom lip as you gripped the counter with both hands, spread your legs even wider apart under his gaze and grinned wolfishly at him. 

“Fuck” He said, mostly to himself as he unconsciously licked his lips.

He settled between your legs and held your jaw firmly in one hand forcing you to look at him. He slid his fingers against you and smiled broadly when he discovered how dripping wet you were.  
“Is this all for me?” He asked before slowly snaking his tongue out and licking your juices off his fingers as if he were catching drips off an ice cream cone. 

You nodded as much as you could considering he was still holding your face.

“Are you going to show me how deserving you are John?” It came out of you like a growl.

You could have sworn his eyes went black with lust. He didn’t respond he just silently sank down to his knees and nuzzled his face against your inner thigh. He took his time licking, kissing and nipping higher and higher until his face was right against your soaking wet pussy. You could feel his hot breath against you and you tried to roll your hips closer to his mouth but he grabbed your hips stopping you mid movement. He spread you apart with his hands, his beard brushing teasingly against your swollen lips as he tilted his face up to look at you. 

“You have the most gorgeous cunt.” He murmured. 

He saw the impact those words had on you, the way your lips parted as your jaw went slack and how your eyes became unfocused and dazed. He smiled softly and hovered his face over your dripping wet centre before slowly and lazily lapping at you. He scooted you closer to the edge of the counter and as you hung your legs over his shoulders he alternated long and slow licks with faster flicks of his tongue. You moaned and squirmed against him when he sucked your clit into his mouth and then went to work circling it with his tongue. He moaned against you and the vibrations had you begging him for more.

“You taste so fucking good” he murmured as he took a breath. 

He looked up at you again and you grabbed his hair tightly in your hands as he slipped two fingers inside you and continued working your clit with his tongue. His fingers were hitting that spot inside you, curling and pressing against it rhythmically. You were so drenched and turned on that he added a third finger with barely any resistance. He couldn't help himself from smiling against you as you moaned with pleasure. You could feel the fullness creeping up on you. You jerked back his head and replaced his tongue with your fingers as he kept his inside of you, his mouth licking and sucking where he could. You were gasping and panting and he could feel you clenching around his fingers -- he knew you were close. You frantically worked your clit and as he curled his fingers inside of you you came undone with a wail. You gushed all over his hand, some of it running down his beard. 

“Can you stand?” He asked with a low growl. You shook your head. You didn’t think you had control over your limbs anymore.  
“That’s ok, you won’t need to.”

He quickly stripped off his jeans and stepped out of them. You shivered as his hard cock rubbed against your oversensitive clit as he picked you up off the counter and then gently set you down on the ornate rug. He eased himself onto the floor and laid back pulling you over top of him. Your mouths met in a sloppy kiss. You could taste yourself on his lips and tongue and it made you want him even more. 

You crawled down his body until your mouth was over his cock. You flattened your tongue and licked up his length before taking him into your mouth. You bobbed and sucked as much of him as you could without gagging and as your hair hung like a curtain across your face he brushed it aside tenderly. You knew he loved to watch his cock slide in and out of your mouth and you hummed in pleasure at the thought. He moaned and slid his fingers down your neck gripping your shoulder tightly as he arched into your mouth. You held him by the hips and relaxed your throat moaning as you slid him in deeper, your nose burying into the thick dark hair at the base of his cock. You hummed again as he gasped and slowly slid him out of your mouth. He grabbed you by the shoulders and dragged you upward, pulling you in against him for another sloppy and hungry kiss.

He positioned himself at your entrance and you hovered against him for a moment before sinking down and surrounding him. You both gasped at the feeling and you dropped your head against his chest as you started slowly rocking against him. You sat up and picked up the pace, grinding against him and moaning as he met each movement of your hips with a thrust. John reached out a hand and you captured his thumb in your mouth, the rest of his fingers curling softly against your face. 

“Look at me.” He commanded as he pulled his thumb out of your mouth and moved it to rub slow but firm circles on your clit. 

You shuddered and writhed against him even harder not caring as the rug underneath you rubbed away the skin on your knees. You felt that same pressure building deep inside you and you knew you couldn’t hold on much longer. 

“I want you to come all over me.” He said lowly.  
He sucked your fingers into his mouth and you were barely hanging on. You pulled your fingers back, slicked with his spit and started circling your clit as he watched through half lidded eyes. 

“I love it when you touch yourself as I’m fucking you.”

You rocked against him and as your orgasm came thundering through you collapsed forward laying your head against his chest as you gushed over him and screamed his name.

He quickly rolled you over so he was on top of you, your face buried against his neck as he groaned a string of filthy praises in your ear and thrust hard into you.

As his movements became more erratic you wrapped your legs tightly around his back meeting each of his thrusts with an arch of your back. He tucked his face down into your hair and came with an almost animalistic growl. He relaxed into you and you whispered softly and sweetly “we deserve each other” into his ear as you ran your fingers through his sweat soaked hair. 

You stayed entwined together until you got too cold to stay there any longer. You both got up and slowly started tugging on your discarded clothes when John noticed that your knees were scraped and bleeding. 

“Oh babe, your knees.” 

“Yeah, looks like I’m the one in need of first aid today.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up. Maybe if you’re a good girl I’ll kiss it better too.”


End file.
